dhipitafandomcom-20200214-history
Dhipita
Welcome to the Dhipita Wiki Dhipita Rose Gormen (better known monomonously as Dhipita) is a British singer, songwriter and fashion model. Gormen is perhaps best known for her controversial hit singles BBM (Big Black Man), The Power of Same $ex Love, Pray B!tch and Empty. Gormen released her debut studio album Rainbow in February 2014 and is set to follow it up in March with the release of her debut extended play Rainbow: Pot of Gold and a double album Rainbow: Edible Edition that will include both Rainbow and Pot of Gold. Confirmation of Dhipita's second and currently untitled second studio album was given in April 2014 for a tentative "summer" release period. Best known for her controversial lyrical content and bold fashion choices, Gormen became something of an overnight tabloid sensation in both the UK and USA. Early life/Career beginnings Gormen was born on May 27th, 1990 in St Albans Hertfordshire to Parents Carol Gormen and Charlie Hildon. At the age of 12, Gormen's family moved to Derbyshire. Gormen has one sibling, schoolteacher Lulu Bunny Gormen. At the age of 17 Dhipita moved by herself to south London to carry a child conceived through rape. She gave the child up for adoption and pursued a career in acting and modelling. From 2001-2007 Gormen received many minor roles in such British shows as Eastenders, The Bill, Gavin & Stacey and Footballers wives. After struggling for around 8 years to break into the music industry, in 2012 Gormen landed a four album deal with major record label RCA, and thus her career began. 2012 - 2014: Rainbow & Tabloid Fascination In November 2012, in a press release to gossip blog Perezhilton, Gormen announced she would be taking a break from modelling for fashion house Burberry to focus on her upcoming musical career as she had been signed by Capitol records. Shortly after, it has emerged that Gormen had been dropped by the label due to her 'ridiculous and impossible demands'. However, in January 2013 Gormen revealed via her official twitter page that she had signed a lucrative 4-album deal with major label RCA and that music would be coming 'in the next few months'. In September of that year, Gormen officially announced to On Air with Ryan Seacrest that her debut single The Power of Same $ex Love would be released the following month. Sticking to her word, Gormen unveiled the track live on the same show on October 3rd and released it officially to iTunes and Google Play an hour later. It quickly climbed to the top 5 worldwide and became an instant hit virally, reaching over 1000 YouTube views. Feedback to the track was mixed, due to controversial lyrics regarding homosexual relations and equal rights. Gay Pride activists labelled the track 'derogatory and disgusting', despite this it continued to grow and reached number one in 17 countries worldwide. Public interest in Gormen soared towards the end of the year, with her private life becoming a constant fixture in weekly tabloids and gossip blogs. On February 5th, 2014 - the day before the release of Gormens debut studio album, Rainbow, on her way to film a taping for The Ellen Degeneres show which aired the next day, Gormen was cornered in a parking lot by a photographer whom reportedly attempted to 'rip up her skirt to take a picture', For men pulled a pen knife from her purse and threatened to 'cut his fuc*ing throat'. Gormen was arrested shortly after but released after an hour due to prison overcrowding. The following day, Gormens debut studio album Rainbow was released worldwide and received phenomenal success and good reviews. It reached the top 5 in 21 countries, climbing to the top spot in 17. 2014 - Present: Extended Play, Empty & Second album In February 2014, just weeks after the release of Rainbow, Gormen announced via her twitter page that she would be writing and singing the lead single from the soundtrack of Oscar nominated film 12 Years a Slave. The following month Empty, the song in question was released to Dhipitas iTunes page as a temporarily free download. Meeting rave reviews and numerous award nominations, the song was a huge success and prompted Gormen to officially announce the much rumoured re-release of Rainbow. Gormen confirmed that the title was Rainbow: Edible Edition, but that the portion of new tracks included on the release would be packaged separately with a selection of Gormens favorite remixes and released as a standalone extended play, The Pot of Gold ep which is set for an April 2014 release. On April 1st 2014, Gormen announced during a radio interview with England's Radio 1 DJ Fearne Cotton that she had begun preparation for her second studio album, which 'doesnt have a title yet'. Revealing that the record would be 'a whole lot more personal' and 'a fuc*ing dark one', Gormen also announced it would be coming that summer and that she had already completed a few tracks and that the album would feature collaborations with Britney Spears, Miley Cyrus, Rihanna, Katy Perry, Gypsy L!z, Lady Gaga, Beyonce Knowles and Gypsy J. Public Image & Relationships As well as her controversial music, Gormen is well known for her provocative and individualist approach to fashion. Claiming 'I would never wear the same thing twice', Gormen is a prominent face in the fashion industry. It was confirmed by Vogue editor Anna Wintour that Gormen would at some point be featured on the cover of the magazine. Gormen said she would like to, but is waiting until she's less busy. Gormen is also well known for her erratic behavior and unstable relations. A bisexual, gormen has publicly dated numerous notable people. Before rising to public attention, Gormen married her childhood sweetheart Tyson Price in 2009. He died not long after. Gormen famously dated rapper Curtis '50 cent' Jackson in March 2014 before quickly leaving him for fellow rapper and singer Trey Songz a week later. Their relationship lasted 6 days. Gormen was engaged to her longtime collaborator and 'best friend' Lizzie 'Gypsy L!z' Doherty at the start of her career. The couple called it off due to Dhipitas sudden realisation that she was in fact straight. Controversy Due to the homophobic, racist, sexist, pro-self harming and occultist themes in Dhipitas music, numerous activist groups claimed that her music was disgusting, hateful and overall negative. Dhipita replied asking people to stop bullying her. Gormens presence on social media has earned her the title of 'world's most famous internet troll'. Battle With Cancer It was revealed in February 2014 that Gormen had been diagnosed with breast cancer. After chemotherapy and a double masectomy, Gormen received the all clear and thanked the public for their support during her ordeal. She received a breast enlargement from the NHS in March 2014 boosting her to an F-cup. Legacy In March 2014, Gormen received an academy award for her contribution to the 12 Years a Slave soundtrack, Empty. Gormens debut studio album, Rainbow, was titled 'the most influential and offensive album of all time' by rollingstone magazine in April 2014. Discography STUDIO ALBUMS Rainbow (2014) Untitled (2014) EXTENDED PLAYS Pot of Gold (2014) COMPILATIONS Rainbow: Edible Edition (2014) The Remix Collection (2014) SINGLES The Power of Same $ex Love (2013) BBM (big black man) (2013) The Negro Song (2014) Rainbow (2014) Pray Bitch featuring Britney Spears (2014) The Breakup Song (2014) Smell Yo Dick (2014) Makeover (2014) Empty (2014) Gucci Pu$$y featuring MC Eileen Lee (2014) PROMOTIONAL SINGLES Christmas Tune (2013) Gypsy Massacre featuring Hilary Duff (2014) I Have Nothing featuring Gypsy L!z (2014) Hola Bonjour (2014) Filmography Gypsy Massacre II (2012) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse